Invader Zim Vs Invader Zorko Final Round
Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgX2cu9N6_8 One day at Zim's house as he was working on the invention for destroying the earth and all of the human kind suddenly a familler character showed up at the base and he wanted revenge on Zim. Soon Zim's computer informed Zim what was going on Zim went upstairs and he saw who he was he turned out to be Invader Zorko who wanted revenge on Zim from what happened in Zim Flunk's At Saving His Race and New Order Zim wanted to get rid of him for good this time and he knows that only can be one more Invader working for the Tallest but Zorko didn't want to work for them again after what they did to his planet years ago Zim was wondering if he would ever let that go because it was getting old and annoying to him. Zorko announced that he will destroy Zim and the rest of the Irken Empire because of what they did to him. Zim soon told him that he can't win and he won't win cause after their last battle they had Zim had defeated him and his alien friends and Zim had saved his race but this time Invader Zorko had other plans on how to get rid of Zim this time and he decided to ruined his base and take everything from Zim. Zim soon found out and he screamed NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY BEAUTIFUL BASE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY BEAUTIFUL BASE screamed Zim in almost defeat as Zorko said his part two plan but Zim kept saying the samething over again until Zorko left. Meanwhile Zim was still upset still in defeat and he now was very mad and he wanted revenge on Zorko now he knew it was time to end him once and for all. Now he had to come up with a plan to put Zorko out of place this time and he had to think of a plan. Meanwhile Zim was making a giant robot that would be enough to put an end to Zorko once and for all this time. Zorko soon found out and he decided to make a giant robot too so he can fight Zim. Zim was done and he soon got in and he ran off after Zorko, Zorko was soon done and he too ran off after Zim so he could fight him and end him and the Irkens for good. Meanwhile Zim and Zorko both arrived and they wanted to end each other so badly Zim just wanted no one to go after him or the Irken race and Zorko just wanted revenge on Zim from what he did before. Soon Zim and Zorko turned on their robot machines and they started to attack each other. Zim was close to losing at first because Zorko had become more powerful then he was before and Zim didn't know what to do but he remembered that he could destroy Zorko but he just had to upgrade his robot and which he did and all of a sudden Zorko found his robot powers suddenly going down and he didn't know Zim was curious too but he saw the Massive and they destroying his robot suit and they were helping Zim because Gir had told The Tallest that Zorko was gonna destroy them after when he destroys Zim and which Zorko didn't know or did Zim instead Zim just laughed at him and Zorko was screaming in defeat as he was dying and which suddenly he was destroyed for good this time as for his minions they just ran off making a retreat Zim and The Tallest were watching them leave. Zim thanked The Tallest as they finished calling each other but The Tallest didn't really care about Zim they just didn't want to die as they looked at each other and watched TV again as the episode fads to black. Trivia * This marks Invader Zorko's last appearance to date. * His minions will return but that hasn't been determined yet. * This is the first of second not to feature Dib. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrQXYlu9hkA